dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Society of Tipton
The Society of Tipton is a secret Organization that lies hidden in Tipton University. Not much is known, but Mr. Ronald Reg is the creator. Past: In 1982, Mr. Ronald Reg, started a secret society near the area where the University would one day be built. His plans where, and still are unknown. He got many members, and was secretly planning for something. However, by this time, his brother had been taken to Area 51. Starting in 1985, a school had been built on the area, and Mr. Ronald Reg became a teacher. He also let the group reach the school halls, and began campaning his group. No one knew about it. But, in 1987, Benjamin Caravan Tipton, the great grandfather of London Tipton, discovered a horrofic secret about Ronald, learned about the society, and stealed a part to something that he believed could destroy the whole world. Ronald met him, and revealed to him another horrofic secret. Ronald then killed him, and buried him. Luckly, he had a son, the grandfather of London Tipton, who would have London's Dad, and then her. However, Carma came to Ronald. A Dam nearby broke, and flooded the school, killing anyone in. It sunk deep down, creating the Tunnels that Zack would find later. Also, Zack would also find B.C Tipton, scaring him, and making him worried. Worried that something big and scary was happening. ( Later it is revealed the school was called Trenton Middle School ) 'Present: ' When Ronald learned about Tipton University, he revived the old society. He began a plan to create an army to create machines that would let his race, Aliens, invade Earth. Now, he began Operation: Tipton - he began to reel Cody in. He became responible for breaking up Moseby and Emma, so he could later take over the school, and telling Moseby about the Collage Party, to gain his trust. Once the year was almost over, he tricked Cody into joining the group. Once that was over, and secretly, has had another friend in the group. This leads to Cody joining. In the second year, with Cody in his group, more students started joining the society. Zack's girlfriend currently joined the group, and Bailey got really upset about Cody. Zack soon discovered the tunnels, and the map. The Map was a piece of an intergalactic map. It is currently in Zack's possesion. Soon, the society took a rare mineral, and machine parts for a greater plot. Finnaly, after taking back the part that B.C Tipton took, now, Ronald was able to make Moseby quit. Then, he got control over the school, and revealed the society. In the 3rd year, Ronald had control over the school, and the Society took control over all school programs, and 1/2 of the students. Cody started to reel people in, being student body president. Zack however started a rebillion. They have started building unknown machines. The Student's parnets are now members of the Society. The machines later are revealed to have lasers. They've also atttacked Area 51, and everyone in there are now members. They took many boxes, and another piece of the complete Map. They destroyed much info, and now, Cody is now not a part of the group.Also, Zack's girlfriend changed sides. In the last episodes they were in, the machines that had been finished were used to open a wormhole to let the Alien Invasion come thru. Then, the Battle of Tipton University began. 1/4 of both sides died. The Final Battle, however, was in space. In a final strike, Alex distracted Ronald, and let Zack kill Ronald, sending him down. It is revealed that all the members who were still alive forgot everything that happened, and were returned to normal. Only the gang, and others know.